Don't You Dare Die On Me!
by Bookworm-At-Starbucks
Summary: Remember when Rose was shot? How did Dimitri feel, he saw it all first hand and was that close to losing her. Read it and find out. Warning, it is third person and not suitable for Tasha fans.


**Don't You Dare Die On Me!**

_**AN: Hi! I'm writing this piece to actually keep people from jumping my throat for the next chapter in my main project, "The Secret Diary of Dimitri Belikov." IF you those readers then I'm sorry but the next chapter is going to take a little long to come out so this is for you guys to chew on first. Oh and this is in third person and is my first attempt of a sad scene because I specialize in comedy and I was trying things so don't hit me if it's bad. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**PART 1**

Dimitri's heart nearly stopped as he watched Rose fell backwards from the impact. He watched as she fell onto the floor, clutching her heart, gasping for air.

Instead of seeing it in seconds like it is, he watched it like a slow motion movie.

He could see the shock and surprise played on her face as the bullet hit her. The bounce as the ground met her back. The way her hand grabbed her chest and her face twisted into the most agonized pain.

When he finally was able to move, he marched stiffly towards her and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and brown like they always were but replacing that spark of intelligence and cockiness was fear.

"No, no, no..." he muttered as he watched her eyes slowly glaze over.

"No, No, NO!" he said louder this time as he pulled her from Lissa, who was hauled away by the other guardians.

"No!" he shouted as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Don't you die on me, Rose. Do you hear me? You can't leave me again."

But instead of answering like he expected her too, her head felled limped into his hands. He could feel the heat in her cheeks fading as the blood drained into the hole in her chest.

"Don't leave me!" he shouted as he rocked her limp form against him.

It was his fault he should be the one going, not her. She has too much life in her to go.

"Don't leave me, Roza. I'm scared. Don't do this to me. You don't want me to be scared. It's not a very nice sight. Come on Roza, wake up."

But she didn't she lied there, limp with her head on his chest.

He felt someone tried to pull her, he growled at the shadow and looked up to see Abe.

"We have to get her to the hospital, now!"

When the thought finally registered into his mind, Abe had already taken Rose from his arms and was running towards the stretcher and rolling away.

He sat there watching as they took her away from him.

For a few moments he just sat there until he noticed the blood on his hands.

It was her blood.

He stared at them as he slowly stood up but collapsed back down. His legs felt heavy and dead.

Just like his Rose.

His throat began to close and he felt the sting behind his eyes.

Suddenly a tear dropped down his face and landed on the floor. Right next to the pool of blood.

He stared at the tear drop on the floor, as one drop turned to two. Then three. He stared until his vision blurred with tears that soon came out in huge sobs.

He hadn't cried since he was thirteen where his mother was being hurt. But he payed the bastard back and kicked him into a bloody pulp.

He felt his heart ripped open and a river flowed out. Drop after drop fell onto the floor.

When he finally dried his eyes, he stood up slowly. He legs wobbled causing him to fall back down and onto his back. Sitting up, slowly and lifeless he stood up again and walked out of the court.

He walked lifelessly aimlessly down the hall, letting his feet carry him anywhere as his mind played back to the moments where he met Rose.

He could see her smiling, laughing, pissed off and blushing.

He would never see her like that again.

Because his best friend.

_Tasha. _

That name burnt a hole through his mind as he saw her pulled the trigger.

_It's her fault. _

A jolt of furry burned through him as he stood still.

It's her fault that Rose is like that. It's because of her that he could lose the only thing he cherishes most in the world. His only reason of existence.

He turned back onto his tailed and marched straight to the part where they kept the prisoners.

When he finally reached the cell, he could see Tasha.

She stood up immediately and rushed forward towards him.

"Dimka, please tell them it's a mistake Rose did it. She killed the Queen." She plead, still pointing the blame at Rose after what she did.

He felt rage and disappointment bit him and did something he never did in his life before.

He slapped her.

The loud slap echoed around them as time stood still.

Shock, coloured her face as she cupped her cheek.

"Dimka?"

"Don't you damn dare blame Rose for something you did!" He shouted at her in a deadly voice that would put the one he used as a Strigoi to shame. "You are taking away the only person I cherish the most and I cannot forgive you. But you dare to blame her! After all that you did, you have the guts to point at her in front of me and say she did it? I will make sure that you suffer the pain she is going through a hundred times! Do you hear me?"

He watched with satisfaction as her eyes began to widen and her tuned pale. Her eyes were full of tears and her lip quivered but she still had the guts to shout back, "But you were supposed to love me! Not her! I waited for you longer! It's not fair."

"Life is never fair, you should know that." He spat and walked out of place feeling disgusted to have called her a friend.

Once his anger began to fade, his worry for Rose began to come back.

He ran towards the emergency room where he saw Abe and Janine Hathaway sat there, both hugging each other hand in hand.

He couldn't bare the sight so he turned back and stared at the emergency door...

_**AN: And that's it. Okay please tell me how it is because this is my first ever sad thing and my BFF said I couldn't write sad even if my life depended on it. So please tell me and review! Oh and if you want the next part, tell me! **_


End file.
